66th annual Tony Awards
by sheababy
Summary: Draco, Ron, and Hermione go to see the Tony awards. Needless to say, they didnt expect to see their friend hosting it. What happens? Read and find out!


"Let's go see the tony awards! It'll be fun" granger said. She and Weasely were about to apperate to new York to see the tony awards. I sighed, and nodded. Draco Malfoy was making the best and worst mistake of his life. Once they arrived and got their seats, they heard the announcer.

"Please welcome, Harry James potter!" the announcer said.

"What?!" Draco, Hermione, and Ron whispered. They saw their friend, who looked completely different. He had his scar covered with makeup, his glasses were gone, and his hair was dyed blonde. But he still had his pure green eyes. He waved to the crowd and blew them kisses.

"Hello, and welcome to the 66th annual Tony awards! Or, as we like to call it, 50 shades of gay." The crowd laughed and clapped at his joke.

"Thank you! I wanted to say, congratulations to all the nominations, including myself, for how to succeed in business without really trying." He said, and the crowds laughed and laughed.

"Thank you! Now, I don't know about any of you, but the traffic to get here was horrendous. Considering that I live here, horrendous isn't so bad. At least it wasn't horrifying. We'll save that for new years" he said, and everyone clapped.

"But, no matter the traffic, the show must go on! So, here to present our first award, Mr. Hugh Jackman!" he said, and everyone clapped. He made his way off stage, and into the back.

"Harry, we need to hook you up to the spiderman rig" one of the assistants said. He went with her, and climbed stairs to get hooked, upside down.

"Are you sure this is safe?" he asked, and she nodded. Once hugh left, they lowered him down. He heard clapping as he decended.

"Any concerns of the spiderman rig failing, have been overshadowed by the searing pain in my junk" he said, and the crowd cracked up.

"Please welcome the chairman of the American theater wing, ted chapin, ow, and the honorary chair, 5 time tony winner, angela landsberry" he said, and they picked zoomed him back up. Once they righted him, the rest of the show went by without a hitch. He had changed into jeans and a t shirt with tennis shoes. He went back to the stage and looked around.

"Harry!" he heard, and looked around. He saw Hermione and Ron.

"Oh my god! What are you two doing here?" he asked, going to hug them.

"We came to see the tony awards! We didn't know you moved out here!" she said, and he grinned.

"Yep, been out here two years. Stared in htsibwrt, and they asked me to host." He said, and they nodded.

"Harry" someone said, and he saw Draco.

"Oh my god! I didn't think I'd see you again!" he said, running over to him and picking him up, swinging him in a circle.

"I've missed you too! Put me down" he said, and harry laughed. He put him down, and Draco gave him a real hug.

"Since when did you get so strong?" he asked, and harry grinned. He flexed his muscles, and Draco smiled.

"When you rehearse six days a week, you tend to get very fit" he said and Draco smiled shyly.

"Well I like it" he said.

"Would you like to go for dinner?" he asked and they nodded. They took hands and apperated to harry's favorite coffee shop. They all got coffee's and sat down.

"So, what did you think?" he asked.

"You were amazing!" someone said behind them.

"Hi neil!" he said, getting up and kissing his cheek. Neil gave him a peck on the lips, as a friendly gesture, and said hello to his friends. If looks could kill, Draco would have killed neil.

"So, this is how you unwind? Coffee?" he asked. Harry grinned nodding.

"I might have to take you out sometime?" neil said, and harry playfully slapped him.

"I don't think david would be very happy about that. How are the twins?" he asked.

"Oh their wonderful! Listen, I have to go, but it was wonderful seeing you love. You need to come out to California. We'll treat you to sushi and a night at the gay bar" he said, and harry grinned and nodded.

"Sounds like a blast. Bye!" he said, and neil left. He turned around to see a very shocked Ron and Hermione, and a very mad Draco.

"Your gay?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"He kissed you!" Draco said, and harry grinned.

"Yes, I am gay. And neil is engaged honey. He has twins, and lives out in California." He said, and Draco relaxed. He smiled, but Ron and Hermione looked incredibly confused.

"Guys. I dyed my hair, got contacts, and manicure my nails. Really?" and Hermione smirked.

"Are you and Draco together?" Hermione asked.

"oh, I wish." Harry said, and Draco blushed crimson.

"Oh come off it dray, I know you fancy me too. Don't deny it" harry said.

"Heya harry!" someone called from behind him. Christine Chenowith.

"Hello dear! How are you?" he asked.

"Oh I'm wonderful. Your spiderman bit was absolutely hilarious" she said and he smiled.

"I now have a new respect for Toby Maguire." He said and she laughed.

"Is this your boyfriend? He's a cutie" she said, and he smiled.

"These are good friends of mine. They're from over seas, they came for the tony awards." He said, and she smiled.

"Aw, well that's so nice of them. Well, listen, ive got to go, but it was absolutely wonderful seeing you." She said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Would you like to see my apartment?" he asked and they nodded. Harry lived on 96th street, in a beautiful 1 bedroom apartment. Once they got there, they went upstairs.

"Oh wow…" Hermione said, looking around.

"Yeah, it's nice. It's not too far from work either, which is really nice. After about six months, you get used to the traffic. I don't think I could or would go back to England." He said.

"Do you still use magic?" Draco asked, and he nodded.

"To wash dishes, help cook dinner, that sort of thing. I make occasional potions if I go out with my theater friends, or if I have a date, and I get a hangover, then I'll make a potion." He said.

"I don't understand how you can just leave everything at home behind, and come out here, on a whim" Ron said, and harry glared at him.

"For your information, it's not a whim. I caught the acting bug early on, before I even went to Hogwarts. I stared in multiple shows for community theater, for school. I learned to sing, and to dance, and it's followed me all the way here. Yes, I miss England, but I love New York. I can't go back." He said, and Ron shook his head.

"You're the leader of the wizarding world! You killed Voldemort! And you just left. Poof, just like that, and your gone. How do you think it makes us feel?" he asked.

"I killed Voldemort. Big freakin whoopdi do. I wasn't planning on staying the leader! I have a dream too Ron. This is my dream! To work on Broadway, and to marry a really amazing guy, and live happily ever after. I'm sorry if that bothers you!" he said, and he went into his bedroom. Ron apperated back to London, and Hermione followed him. Draco went to knock on harry's door.

"Harry, their gone" he said, and harry opened the door.

"I'm sorry… I just, I can't stand the way Ron is. I mean yeah, I came out to them tonight. They had no idea I was gay. But I mean, come on, don't dash a guy's dreams" he said, and Draco hugged him.

"I think your dreams are admirable." He said, and harry smiled.

"Did you really mean what you said when Hermione asked you if we were dating?" he asked, and harry blushed.

"Maybe" he said, and Draco got on his tippy toes and brushed his lips against harrys. It was only a brief kiss, but it felt like heaven. Draco turned to leave, but harry grabbed his hand.

"Please, stay with me" he whispered, and Draco grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask" he said, and he kissed his passionately.

_Hello! Just a cute little story. I was watching the tony awards, and I got inspired to write this little piece. I might do some more, not with this exact plot, but with harry and Draco in new York. I think there's a lot of promise there. Anyways, please read and review, as always I really appreciate it! Thank you!_

_Erin_


End file.
